I Will Always Watch Over You
by SnowHelm
Summary: Sebastian can't stop thinking about Anders and longs to comfort the stubborn mage.


**Author Note:** I have no idea where this came from it just popped into my head. All thoughts appreciated.

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own DA2 or any of its characters._

**xXx**

Sebastian knelt before the statue of Andraste and tried to put his mind to prayer, but as always these days it drifted to the blond haired mage in Darktown. No matter how many times Fenris had argued with him the mage was an abomination, Sebastian would never waver from his belief that Anders could be saved. In frustration he rose to his feet and made his way through the crowded streets to the clinic. He entered glancing around at the disarray. "Busy night?"

Anders gave a low sigh. "I'm not in the mood for another sermon Sebastian; go talk to Fenris, he seems to enjoy your company."

Sebastian was stung by Anders words and harsh tone. "As you wish." He mumbled backing out of the doorway. He turned on his heel about to march off when he heard a muffled sob and glancing back he saw Anders sink onto a cot, his head in his hands as he quietly wept.

Anders shivered, fighting against Justice who was demanding more from him than he had to give. He was exhausted and it had been a rough night. He just wanted a few minutes of silence; where it was only him, no internal voice berating him for his failure. He jumped giving a cry of alarm as arms encircled him, his hazel eyes locking on the beautiful blue of Sebastian's.

"Anders I'm a good listener, tell me what's wrong."

Anders sniffed and shivered as Sebastian wiped the tears from his cheeks. His thumb gently brushing against tear speckled eyelashes. "I lost a patient last night." He mumbled. His mind filled with images of so much blood and too little time.

"Anders you can't save everyone, you can't put yourself under that much pressure." Anders shrugged off the archer and stood; feeling his exhaustion wash over him, swaying unsteadily and gripping the small desk to keep him on his feet. He felt Sebastian's hands on his hips and tried to move away. Sebastian turned the stubborn mage around and backed him against the desk to stop him from moving away. "Anders, enough. You need to rest."

Anders shook his head wearily; there was too much to do, there was always too much to do. "I'll catch up on some sleep later." He mumbled; lacking the strength to push Sebastian from him and instead looking up, silently pleading with his eyes.

Cupping Anders jaw, Sebastian smiled when the mage unconsciously leant into the caress. "You are exhausted _now _Anders."

His head throbbed mercilessly and his legs suddenly felt shaky. Anders found himself sliding to the floor; his eyes registering the panic in Sebastian's, before his eyelids fluttered closed and there was silence.

Hooking one arm around the mages waist and the other under his legs, Sebastian lifted Anders effortlessly and placed him on the cot of the smaller room Anders used as a bedroom. He pulled a worn blanket over the sleeping mage and pulled a chair next to him. Sebastian gently pushed back a lock of hair that proved as stubborn as the mage himself, as it fell back over his eyes. Smiling he held the lock of hair; surprised at the silky soft texture and brushed it back a second time, the lock relented and stayed where Sebastian placed it. Anders made a soft moaning noise; his lips slightly parted, his eyelids flickering. Sebastian moved from the chair and knelt on the floor taking Anders hand in his own, running his thumb against the rough palm and fingers. Biting his lip; a nervous flutter in his stomach, Sebastian brought his lips to the mages hand and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, watching over him until he woke.

Anders slowly opened his eyes realising with a stir of panic that he was not alone. Instinct took over and he shot back against the wall, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had no idea how he had got to the cot and his search for his staff was in vain.

"Anders please calm down, it's me." Sebastian allowed himself a moment of relief when Anders eyes finally settled on him and recognition flared.

Anders moved off the cot a faint flush staining his cheeks. "What are you doing here Sebastian?" Hating the tremble in his voice.

"Watching over you." Sebastian could no more help the huskiness of his tone, then he could stop himself from reaching out to clasp hold of the mages hand.

Anders shivered at the touch, his longing for comfort and fear of getting close to anyone warring within him. He let out a low whimper as the heat of Sebastian's body seemed to burn him as he moved closer. "Sebastian." His tone revealing the ache in his heart.

Sebastian smiled and tilted Anders chin, his lips so close Anders thought himself in the Fade with a demon tormenting him. He let out a shuddering breath before heat and sensation closed the gap, as Sebastian claimed his lips in the softest caress. "I will always watch over you."


End file.
